


Lumineux

by JoyceAnn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Always1895, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Bed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceAnn/pseuds/JoyceAnn
Summary: John vacille, silencieux, et Sherlock sait qu'il réfléchit. Il aime quand John réfléchit; quand John déchiffre et se demande.Il est éblouissant comme ça, même si Sherlock ne le dit jamais. (Sherlock devrait le dire un jour.)John touche le genoux de Sherlock avec des doigts bienveillants, prévenants; Sherlock se rend, et prend l'ourlet du t-shirt de John dans ses mains."Thé?" John lui demande doucement.





	Lumineux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luminous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913378) by [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/pseuds/unicornpoe). 



> Notes de la traductrice:   
> C'est ma première traduction terminée je suis suis un peu fière quand même, alors j'espère que vous aimerez!
> 
> Notes de l'auteur:  
> J'ai écrit ceci pour le challenge #Always1895 fic prompt de juin. Prompt: câliner. Tout mon amour et mes remerciements à FinAmour et zigostia pour le travail de beta et les encouragements sans fin. Sans vous, ceci aurait été significativement moins bien.
> 
> C'est un cadeau pour la géniale FinAmour: mon inspiration, ma muse, ma chirurgienne des mots, mon amie. Tu prends des phrases débiles et tu en fais de l'art, mon amour, et pour ça je ne pourrais pas être plus reconnaissante.

Sherlock n'arrive pas à dormir.

Minuit.

Noir profond.

Air pesant, vide.

Une horloge—

_Tick. Tick. Tickant._

(Il y avait eu une enquête)

Une longue — des jours à courir, se cacher, éviter, triompher. Sherlock avait été brillant, et John avait été lumineux, et la populace avait été reconnaissante. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

Maintenant il n'y a que ceci.

Il est assis dans son fauteuil, dans trop-silencieux noir. Les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine, les bras enroulés autour d'eux et verrouillés aux poignets: une posture d'enfant.

Sherlock baisse doucement sa tête; presse son front contre ses genoux et compte jusqu'à trente, inspirant jusqu'à ce que ses poumons commencent à crier. Il veut laisser sortir cet air — il le veut, mais l'idée d'altérer cette nuit convexe, parfaite le refroidit. Il expire en un lent, calme flot, et sent la fraîcheur de sa propre respiration sur ses cuisses.

Il se _sent_ comme un enfant, ici dans des pièces qui sont soudainement caverneuses et étranges et béantes. Un enfant, effrayé du noir se pressant sur lui de tous les côtés. Un enfant, terrifié du _grat grat grattant_ de ses veines et de son cœur—

_Tap. Tap. Tapant._

(Il y avait eu une enquête)

Une longue — des enfant étaient impliqués.

John est toujours si féroce dans il y a des enfants impliqués. Férocement déterminé, férocement transporté. Férocement triste si Sherlock ne peut pas être brillant assez rapidement.

Le noir.

(Sherlock a failli ne pas être assez brillant.)

Un son au dessus de lui: craquement. Plancher.

(Sherlock a failli ne pas être assez rapide.)

Craquement du sol du salon.

(N'arrive pas dormir, aussi)

Craquement de l'escalier.

(Il y avait eu une enquête.)

Des enfants étaient impliqués.

Une longue — et triste, presque, et Sherlock, pas assez, pas assez — et John,

John.

_John._

(Inspire. Expire.)

Le parfait noir vole en éclats — lève le regard —

La lumière dans les escaliers a été allumée, et elle enveloppe John dans un relief doré et désinvolte; le présente comme une forme noire, l'ombre d'une marionnette d'enfant projetée contre un mur. Mais ensuite il avance dans la pièce, et dans les ombres, et loin de la lumière, et Sherlock bondit presque de son fauteuil pour l'agripper.

Parce que John pourrait se perdre dans cette pièce _sombre, sombre, s'assombrissant_. Et alors que pourrait faire Sherlock?

"Sherlock."

La voix de John est basse, et calme, et chaude. Sherlock veut la tenir entre ses paumes; pour la presser dans son cœur.

John avance à pas silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste devant le fauteuil de Sherlock. Ses bras sont serrés plus étroitement autour de sa poitrine: renfermé? Non. Resserré. Sur ses gardes, abrité. Sherlock rencontre ses yeux (argent dans le noir) et relève sa tête.

John vacille, silencieux, et Sherlock sait qu'il réfléchit. Il aime quand John réfléchit; quand John déchiffre et se demande.

Il est éblouissant comme ça, même si Sherlock ne le dit jamais. (Sherlock devrait le dire un jour.)

John touche le genoux de Sherlock avec des doigts bienveillants, prévenants; Sherlock se rend, et prend l'ourlet du t-shirt de John dans ses mains.

"Thé?" John lui demande doucement.

Sherlock n'arrive pas à parler. Il hoche la tête par à-coups, et laisse John prendre sa main dans la sienne bien plus chaude.

Ils se glissent doucement dans le vaste et vide paysage nocturne du 221B. Sherlock se presse contre le dos de John — seules leurs mains se touchent — jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la cuisine.

John allume la lumière, et Sherlock cille au soudain éclat. Quelque chose loin à l'intérieur de lui respire à nouveau, et sa main tombe de celle de John.

Mieux; pas parfait.

(Il y avait eu une enquête.)

Les chaussettes de John chuchotent sur le lino alors qu'il prépare leur thé. Sherlock se tient complètement immobile, le regardant. C'est un rituel longuement pratiqué qui est inhérent à _John_ , cet acte de faire le thé. Des mouvements posés; une intuition acquise; une gestuelle machinale et pleine de sens.

Si il n'y a qu'une chose vraie dans ce monde, c'est que John Watson saura toujours comment Sherlock Holmes prend son thé.

La bouilloire: _siffle, siffle, sifflant_.

John verse de l'eau dans deux tasses, et ses épaules musclées roulent sous sa chemise alors que la vapeur s'élève en une douce volute.

Sherlock se sent étouffé et petit. La distance qui les sépare est si grande, alors il la comble.

Quand John se retourne avec un sourire fatigué, doux, Sherlock se tient à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Et John (John _tranquille, tranquille, tranquillement_ ) doit voir le sentiment tremblotant, froid dans son sein; la peur résiduelle sauvage, acérée.

"Hey, Sherlock," dit-il. Sa voix comme une caresse. Il fronce les sourcils, et installe leurs thés. Essuie ses paumes sur son pantalon de pyjama. "Hey. Viens là."

John ouvre ses bras, et avant que Sherlock ne puisse même penser, il se love en eux. Ses mains s'agrippent fermement à la taille de John alors que les bras de John l'enveloppent; il laisse Sherlock le tenir, laisse John frictionner la colonne en longs, profonds mouvements.

Sherlock pose sa tempe contre la joue de John. John est chaud.

(John sent comme eux. Comme Baker Street. Comme la maison, et le sommeil, et la proximité.)

"Ça va," murmure John dans le cou de Sherlock. "Tout va bien. Tu est en sécurité ici, avec moi, d'accord?"

John est un rayon de soleil capturé dans une forme humaine.

"Pas assez — presque pas assez," suffoque Sherlock. Des mots étranglés par des poumons fautifs. Il frotte en cercle sur la hanche de John.

John s'écarte un peu. Panique dans la respiration de Sherlock — puis calme. Une paume calme et chaude sur la joue de Sherlock, et deux yeux bleus _tranquilles, tranquilles, tranquillement_ dans ceux de Sherlock. John est féroce à ce moment, un éclat brûlant, flamboyant. Il penche sa tête en avant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient front-contre-front.

Il chuchote le nom de Sherlock. Sherlock en sent les échos contre ses lèvres.

Ils se mouvent en tandem à travers la cuisine et jusque dans la chambre de Sherlock, ne disant pas un seul mot. John déplie l'édredon du lit de Sherlock et pousse Sherlock dedans d'un léger touché à la base de sa colonne. Il s'y glisse immédiatement après Sherlock, tirant les couvertures sur eux et ouvrant ses bras une fois de plus.

Il fait noir dans cette pièce, aussi, mais Sherlock a sa propre lumière, maintenant. Sherlock se terre contre lui, se presse contre lui, se presse sous lui, se presse autour de lui, au dessus de lui.

"Sherlock," chuchote John encore une fois alors que Sherlock enfonce son visage contre la clavicule de John et respire. Une des mains de John passe dans les boucles de Sherlock; des étincelles, traversant délicieusement sa colonne. "Ma brave, brillante chose. Tu les as sauvé. Tu l'as fait."

 _J'ai failli ne pas le faire_ , pense Sherlock. _J'ai failli les perdre, et j'ai failli te laisser tomber._

"Tu as failli ne pas le faire," accorde doucement John. Comme s'il pouvait entendre les pensées de Sherlock. "Mais tu l'as _fait_. Tu l'as _fait_."

Il l'a fait.

Il y avait eu une enquête.

Une longue, sombre et dangereuse — mais c'est fini maintenant.

(Sherlock frotte sa joue contre la peau veloutée du cou de John.)

(Sherlock ferme ses yeux.)

Maintenant, il n'y a plus que ceci.

John.

 

***

 

Chaleur.

Le doux et flottant flux et reflux de quelque chose de précieux dans les bras de Sherlock. Le poids de la lumière tachetée répendue autour de ses mains et de son visage. Des couvertures, entassées sur ses jambes et son torse, réchaufées par le soleil et par la vie dans son lit.

Sherlock ouvre les yeux, et regarde directement dans une autre paire bleu marine.

" 'jour," dit John lentement. Le mot est liquide dans le maigre espace entre leurs visages sur l'oreiller de Sherlocck, et accompagné par un doux sourire. (Un sourire secret.) (Un sourire juste-pour-Sherlock.) "Bien dormi?"

Sherlock ronronne avec contentement dans le fond de sa gorge.

"Moi aussi," dit John. Il sourit toujours. John est magnifique comme ça, tout ébourrifé et engourdi de sommeil. Ses joues sont rougies, ses yeux profonds et chauds, ses cheveux sont sauvages, et Sherlock ne veux plus qu'aucun des deux ne quitte ce lit.

Sherlock sent la peau de ses joues s'étirer et réalise qu'il sourit aussi, ce sourire grand, large, incontrôlable dont il sait qu'il abandonne tout. Il n'essaye pas de le contenir. Pas aujourd'hui.

"Bien," chuchote Sherlock. Puis, "Merci."

John caresse le poignet de Sherlock de son pouce, et seulement alors Sherlock s'aperçois qu'ils se tiennent la main. Ça avait dû arriver à un moment pendant la nuit, ou dans la lumière rougissante de l'aube. Ils avaient dû rechercher l'autre, et ne pas l'avoir laissé partir.

L'idée fait frémir l'estomac de Sherlock.

"Pas de quoi me remercier, amour," dit John d'un ton profond, endormi. Sherlock se demande s'il sait ce qu'il est en train de dire.

Ici, à la lumière du jour, les peurs de la nuit dernière semblent minimisées. Pas invisibles — jamais invisibles. Mais plus petites. Plus loin de Sherlock. Gardée à l'extérieur par le férocement lumineux John Watson qui le tient dans ses bras et lui souriant comme s'il avait attrapé la lune.

Sherlock le regarde.

Sherlock l'embrasse.

(Petit. Doux. Hésitant.)

Rien de plus que le frôlement de lèvres sur ses lèvres au départ, une chaste caresse, un merci trop zélé.

Alors que Sherlock se recule, leurs nez se rencontrent, et John prend en coupe l'arrière de la tête de Sherlock. Une paume: juste assez pour empêcher Sherlock de s'échapper à l'autre bout de l'oreiller.

" _Oh_ ," souffle John. Ses yeux sont deux soleils féroces.

"En effet." Sans briser le contact visuel, Sherlock amène leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres. Il embrasse les jointures de John, son cœur tonnant dans ses oreilles.

"Oh Dieu merci," murmure John avec une ferveur qui surprend Sherlock. Il tire un peu sur une des boucles de Sherlock, et cette fois leurs bouches se rencontrent au milieu.

Une délicate exploration: l'intérieur des lèvres de Sherlock, les plats de sa langue, les bords de ses dents.

(Le corps entier de Sherlock frissonne.)

La main tenant les doigts de Sherlock se glissent jusqu'à la taille de Sherlock, remontent sous son haut, le touchant avec la douceur d'une plume.

(Petits, délicats baisers aux coins de la bouche de Sherlock.)

John embrasse comme s'il était incandescament joyeux. Il embrasse comme s'il chantait. Il embrasse comme le soleil.

(Il embrasse comme s'il se noyait, et absolument heureux de mourir.)

" _John_ ," souffle Sherlock alors que leurs lèvres s'écartent. Il serre à pleines mains le haut de John. Il est peut-être en train de s'élever.

"Sherlock," répond John, caressant tendrement la nuque de Sherlock. Il sourit avec ses yeux; doux et profonds. Sa voix est posée — sa respiration ne l'est pas — alors qu'il relève les coins de sa bouche rougie par le baiser.

Sherlock ne sait pas quoi dire. John est là — John _tranquille, tranquille, tranquillement_ — étendu près de lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, et Sherlock pense que son cœur va éclater.

"John," dit-il. "Je—"

_Je te remercie. Je t'aime. Mon conducteur de lumière._

John l'embrasse, et c'est extraordinairement beau, comme le soleil, comme chanter, comme respirer.

(Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.)

Maintenant il n'y a que ceci.

"Je sais."

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Venez discuter avec moi sur twitter @unicornpoe


End file.
